Emerald Coast Murder Investagation, The Murdered Co-Worker
by Athena Fall
Summary: Late at night, Blaze is awoken to find out something went down at Sonic's house. Upon arriving, her and her team find out Sonic was brutally murdered and Amy is the only around. Meanwhile Shadow and Blaze are having problems of their own. the question is, who really killed Sonic? And will Shadow and Blaze relationship go up in flames? Alcohol, Language and slightly adult themes
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE! I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE DEAD XD So anyways I'm so sorry for such a long wait and I see yall noticed I deleted all my stories, I did because I wanted a fresh start. Anyways I hope you enjoy this new series as much as I have enjoyed it. No constructive criticism and if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. THNX!**

 **Hope you Enjoy,**

 **Athena Fall**

Chapter 1

Blaze's POV

It was a silent night that night, too silent. Something wasn't right, something had to be wrong. I arrived home from work around midnight and everything just seemed off. I had no missed calls from Amy, no texts from Rouge and Shadow wasn't around. I hung my coat up, slipped into my night clothes and crawled into bed. My phone rang around 4 o'clock. "Hello?" I answered, groggy.

"How fast can you get to Sonic's house?" Shadow's gravel voice asked.

I sat up. "Is something wrong?"

"You will see when you get here. Hurry up, I need you."

I hung up and slipped on a pair of jeans and boots. I quickly threw on my uniform shirt and my heavy overcoat while brushing my teeth. I threw my hair into a ponytail before grabbing my cell phone and car keys. I jumped into the elevator and slammed my fist on the floor button. The lobby was abandoned, except for the drunks who were passed out on the bar. My car was parked in the garage. I hopped in and fired up the engine. I drove a completely black, Mustang Gt, only because I had too; not that I'm complaining. I pulled out of the parking garage before turning on my sirens. I sped across town, running every red light. It was reading 32 degrees outside and I had to be careful about ice patches. I pulled up into Sonic's driveway and cop cars filled the driveway. I ended up on the curb. I quickly jumped out to find my captain, Shadow. I entered the house and all I saw was blood. Then the body of my former friend and co-worker. The black and red hedgehog saw me and continued my way. I was in shock and couldn't even speak or move. "Blaze, look at me." Shadow's voice snapped.

I quickly shook my head and looked at him. "I need you focused."

"Yes, captain."

I slowly made my way towards Sonic's lifeless body. Everyone backed away so I could do my job. I crouched down next to him. "What was the cause of death?" I asked.

"It's still uncertain but I did find a knife. Until the coroner takes a look at him, cause of death is still unknown." The ivory bat explained. "Sorry I didn't text you."

"It's fine, I understand." I muttered.

Rouge crouched down next to me and laid a hand on my shoulder. "You going to be okay hon?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

We both stood to our feet as two men put Sonic's body in a body bag and whisked him into the back of the van on a stretcher. I glanced around at the damage done. "It seems like he put up a good fight." I assumed.

I followed the sound of sobbing. I entered the living room to find Amy in tears. I couldn't comfort her because I was working. "What were you doing at his house at 4 in the morning?" Shadow snapped.

"I l-live here" She managed to say before she started wailing.

"Stop crying like a baby and tell me the story!" Shadow demanded.

"Shadow, enough." I said.

"I am your captain and I can do what I please." Shadow snapped. "What did you see?"

Amy just wailed louder. We clearly weren't going to get any information out of her at the moment. I pushed Shadow out into the hall. "You are a fucking idiot, Shadow." I hissed.

"If she doesn't stop acting like a two year old, I'm going to arrest her."

"Stop being an asshole. I get it that you are tired but no need to pour all your frustrations on Amy. She just lost her boyfriend, dammit."

"You are in no position to tell me what to do."

I glared at him before I crossed my arms across my chest. "Fine, find someone else to take care of your lazy ass because I'm not going to do it anymore." I growled before walking to the front door.

I swung open the front door and slammed it shut. I continued to my car, muttering curses under my breath. Why is Shadow being such a fucking asshole? I kept asking myself. I didn't expect him to come running after me, but oh he did. I pretended I didn't hear him. "Blaze, come on." He said.

I continued walking towards my car, my arms wrapped around my body. "Baby, I'm sorry."

I grinned but kept walking. I went to open my car door but Shadow's hand reached the handle before me. "Remove you hand, Shadow, I'm going home."

"Baby, please just listen to me." He pleaded.

I crossed my arms across my chest once more. "All of a sudden you're my boyfriend and not my captain? You're breaking a law, dating someone within your squadron."

He glared at me. "I knew what I was doing the moment I kissed you. You don't need to remind me."

"I'm going home and when you get your head out of the knot, you can come back but until then." I said and hopped in my car before driving home.

I watched him fade away. My clock read 8 by the time I reached home and I was exhausted. I opened the door and threw my stuff on the table before falling asleep in my uniform. I woke up to the smell of coffee. I glared at the ceiling before crawling out of bed. Shadow stood in the kitchen, with his back to me. "I talked with the chief when I left the scene." He started.

I crossed my arms across my chest. "About what?"

He turned around and faced me. "About us."

"Right now, I don't care what we are doing is illegal. Our co-worker was murdered and his girlfriend is a prime suspect. Let's get this job over with then we can talk about us." I said before slipping by him to grab a cup of coffee.

"I knew you would say that and if you gave me the time to speak, maybe you would see what I had to say but since you jump to conclusions like you always do," He said and walked out of the kitchen.

He sparked my attention and I followed him to the bedroom. I leaned up against the door frame. "Why do you always do that?" I asked.

He shrugged. "It gets your attention. Chief was going to demote me and promote someone else when I first started talking to him about it. He almost fired me but then it's like something changed his mind and he said that we were free to do what we wanted."

"Like get married and have kids?"

I received a glare. "You know exactly what I mean. As long as you are not distracting me from work."

"Me? Distracting? Please, men would pay millions to have me distract them."

"Not funny Blaze."

I shrugged and sipped my cup of coffee. "Well, we have a long day ahead of us. I think I'm going to clean up before heading over to Amy's to continue investigating." I said before heading into the bathroom.

I brushed my hair before throwing it into a ponytail. After applying my small amount of make-up, I grabbed an extra uniform. I grabbed my over coat before walking out the door. As I was in the elevator, Rouge called. "I heard you told Shadow off last night."

I practically could see her grin. "Off course I told Shadow off, I've got to keep our Captain in line."

She laughed. "Besides me, you are the only one brave enough to stand up against him."

"I told him that he should find someone else to take care of his lazy ass until he could fix the knot in his head."

"You know he would've came to me right?"

I chuckled. "He talked to the commander and he said we could do whatever we wanted to as long as we weren't distracting each other."

"You? Distracting? Girl, you can be the most distracting girl when you wanna be. All you got to is wink and you got the whole team distracted."

"Please. You always got people distracted."

She laughed again. "I'll see you when you get here."

I hung up and continued towards my car. Shadow was already there waiting for me. Damn him. He lifted his attention from the ground to me. "I thought you were going to be on the phone all day with her."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

He pulled me close to him and kissed me. I kissed him back. I pulled away first and he seemed disappointed. "I don't want you ruining my hair."

He glared at me. "You are a pain in the ass."

I shrugged. "I could say the same about you."

I opened the door to my car and he shut it. "I don't think we should go to work."

"If we don't, then commander will fire the both of us."

"We do have 4 weeks of paid vacation."

It was my turn to glare at him. "Not happening."

I got into my car before Shadow could convince me to stay. I drove out of the garage and onto the streets. The road gleamed with ice and I sent thousands of curses to whatever god watched over us. I took it nice and slow, being careful not to spin out of control. I pulled into Sonic's driveway and it was still crowded as ever. I hopped out and the cold hit me like a brick to the face; chaos, I hated winter. I entered the house where it wasn't any warmer. Rouge spotted me and headed my way. "They said that the heaters would messed with the whole scene so they were all turned off, sorry for the inconvenience."

I sent one of the older officers a glare. "If we all freeze to death because of this then I will haunt anyone who told us to keep the heaters off."

White spray paint marked the area where Sonic's body once laid. I slowly made my way to the outline, checking for any clues of who killed Sonic. I was really hoping that whoever did, left some sort of trace behind, just to make my life easier. Then Shadow walked in. He was in a foul mood already. "I don't care what you think, I want answers not opinions." He snapped at a young officer.

The young officer cowered beneath Shadow, before nodding his head and running out the door. "You shouldn't be so harsh." I muttered.

His deadly, red eyes locked onto me. I held his gaze, unwilling to back down. "I don't answer to you." He growled.

I snatched a notebook from a co-worker and his pen. I quickly wrote my quick note and roughly handed it to my captain. "I might change my mind when you learn to take a chill pill." I hissed and continued with my job.

There was no sign of any possession beside the knife we sent to the lab to test for fingerprints. "Was there any force entry?" I asked Rouge.

"None so that means either Sonic let him in or the killer was already in the house. Amy can't even talk because she's busy wailing her eyes out at the present moment. Oh by the way, we rented her a small apartment until we could clean this house up. Even then she probably will never set foot in it knowing Sonic was murdered here."

"Do we have the report from the coroner?"

"He said that it will take him about a week for any type of results but he said there are three major stabs wounds and a fractured skull. Also he said that both of his legs were broke. We are thinking that the killer took their time killing Sonic but until they get the blood samples back from the lab we will be unsure of what really killed Sonic."

"Next question is why Amy didn't hear a thing? I mean the injuries that was afflicted upon Sonic would've cause him a lot of pain and would've cause him to scream."

"Depends on if he was poisoned or not. If he was poisoned, he could've not have been able to cry for help."

I nodded. "Makes sense."

I glanced at the clock and it read 4:40 p.m. I sighed. "I'm so tired right now." I yawned.

"It's not just you who's tired."

Shadow came storming in before grabbing my arm and dragging me to his car. He shoved me in the passenger seat before he jumped into the driver's seat. We sat there in silence. "If you are going to sit there and be silent, I'm going back to work." I said.

He glanced at me. "You think I'm being too harsh?" He growled.

I nodded, "I'm packing all of your stuff up when I get home and throwing it in the hall. Until that stupid knot gets out of your head, I don't want you in my house." I snapped before getting out and heading towards my car.

I jumped in and tore out of the driveway. The usual 20 minute drive was only 10 minutes. By the time I reached my apartment door, Shadow was already there waiting for me. I hated him for his teleportation. "Get out." I snapped and pointed out the door.

"Baby, let's just talk this over."

"I said get out."

"Blaz-"

"Get out Shadow, I don't want you here."

Before he could reply, I grabbed him by his quill and drug him out the door before slamming it shut in his face. I locked it but knowing Shadow, a locked door wasn't going to keep him out. Rouge called once again. "Did you piss Shadow off?"

"He pissed himself off."

"He came in snapping at everyone under his command, including me."

"Just come over to my place. We can have a nice cup of coffee and watch a horror movie."

"You know how to make a perfect night. I be over in a few."

I hung up and I headed into the kitchen to start a fresh cup of coffee. I felt his eyes on my back but I didn't face him. "If you don't leave me alone, I'm going to have commander fire you." I said while starting the coffee pot.

"You know I didn't mean what I said." He muttered.

I crossed my arms and faced him. "You said that last time you snapped at me during a job. Look, nobody deserves to be yelled at constantly because you feel like yelling at everyone. I get it that you are under a lot of stress but yelling at everyone isn't making this damn situation any better."

He was thinking, finally using his brain. Without a word, he vanished out the door and Rouge entered. "I figured a glass of wine sounded more appealing than a cup of coffee." She said and handed me a bottle of wine.

I went to grab two wine glasses but when I opened the cabinet I realized I never grabbed the wine glasses. There they sat, on the top self and Shadow wasn't here to grab them for me. I hopped up on the counter and grabbed them. Returning to the living room, Rouge had already made herself at home. "So I was thinking either that new horror movie they just came out with. You know, Krampus, or we could watch something even scarier. Something that would make us sleep with all the lights on." She said.

I grinned. "Let's sleep with all the lights on."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shadow's POV

I drove in silence. I have been for the past three hours since she drug me out of our apartment. I pushed her limit and I don't blame her for kicking my ass onto the streets, I deserved it. I wasn't expecting her to call, but it was a surprise when her beautiful face appeared on my screen. "Shadow, could you come home?" She asked before I could even say a word.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just want you to come home."

I chuckled because I knew something was up. I turned my car around and headed towards the apartment complex. I arrived in about a half an hour. I opened the door and every single light in the house was on. She was sitting on the couch with her knees tucked up to her chest. An empty wine bottle laid on the counter along with two empty wineglasses. I sat next to her and she was on me in an instant. "Please don't leave me alone."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Good because I think there's a monster in the closet and maybe a ghost in the bathroom."

I raised an eyebrow. "They are really scary Shadow, please. I'm scared to close my eyes."

So she's piss drunk and just finished a horror movie? I had a long night ahead of me. "Let's get you to the bedroom." I muttered and helped her to her feet.

She swayed and barely kept herself standing. We slowly made our way to the bedroom. "There's a monster in the closet. It's scary. It has big teeth and it tried to eat Rouge." She sputtered.

"I'm going to lay you on the bed and then I'm going to kill the monster in the closet ok?"

"Nooo!" She wailed. "Don't leave me alone, I think I see eyes under the bed."

I silently cursed under my breath. I set her on the bed and sat next to her. "Let's get married." She slurred as she leaned closer towards me.

"How about we get married in the morning?"

"I'm going to wear a yellow dress and we going to get married on the Black Pearl."

"You can make all the arrangements in the morning."

"Oh, you can dress like Elvis and shave you head!" She laughed.

I hated her at that present moment. "Why don't we go to sleep because if we are getting married in the morning then we need to be rested up." I suggested.

"I want Knuckles to sing that song. What was it called? The one about that old man owning all them animals?"

I glared at the ceiling. "Old McDonald had a farm?"

"Yea that one. Then we go to Disney Land and hang out with Winnie the Pooh and Dory!"

"Then let's go to sleep."

"I want pixies to carry the rings and Cinderella to be my maid of honor!" She laughed before planting a sloppy kiss on my lips.

She tasted like the sweet wine she had. I figured I shouldn't hurt if I just returned the favor. I leaned over and kissed her nose, a spot she rarely let me kiss. She giggled like a school girl. "That was fun, let's do it again!"

After a while, she fell asleep and I could finally turn all the damn lights off. I crawled back into bed and I thanked god that she didn't wake up. My alarm clock went off around 7:30 and I woke up to her glaring at me. "Who the hell told you that I wanted you home?" She growled.

I sat up. "Blame it on your drunken ass. You were piss drunk and there were monsters in the closet and ghost in the bathroom."

"I had two glasses of wine, I couldn't have been that drunk. I never gave you the fucking okay to come home."

I faced her. "You called me and told me to come home. When I got here, the bottle was empty and you were too drunk to walk on your own. You wanted to get married last night. You wanted to wear a yellow dress, have pixies carry the rings, have Cinderella as your maid of honor, all while being on the Black Pearl. You wanted Knuckles to sing Old McDonald Had a farm then go to Disney Land to hang out with Winnie the Pooh and Dory! You wanted me to dress like Elvis and shave my god damn head! I came home because of your drunken ass!"

"I would never say shit like that!"

I faced her fury with my own. "You called me last night Blaze. Check your calls. I'll be at work." I snapped before getting out of bed to get changed.

After getting changed, I was out the door. If she only knew. I was muttering my usual string of curses when I heard her call my name. I turned around and she came out running straight towards me. She hugged me as she silently cried. "I'm so sorry," She whispered.

I held her close. "It's ok."

"Did I really want to get married while wearing a yellow dress?"

"You were so drunk last night, you couldn't kiss me. Yes, everything I told you was true."

"I would've died of humiliation at my own wedding if that was how we got married."

"I'm pretty sure if we got married like that, everyone would think we were high on drugs."

She laughed and wiped her eyes. "Coffee and bagels?" She asked.

She hopped into the passenger seat and I got into the driver's. We rode in silence before we reached a small coffee shop at the edge of town where we first met.

 _Flashback_

 _I just got off duty and I needed some coffee to keep me awake for the drive home. The only coffee shop open was a run down, hole-in-the-wall, coffee shop down an old forgotten road. I muttered under my breath before putting my car in park. I hopped out just as it started to down pour. I rushed inside where the old bell chimed. An old dog by the name of Kirby worked behind the counter. His fur was grey with age but his eyes were as bright as a two-year old's. "Hello officer, what can I get you for this stormy night?" He asked._

 _"_ _Just black coffee." I muttered._

 _He smiled and turned around and poured a cup of coffee into a styrofoam cup/ He handed it to me. "3.25." He said._

 _I handed him the change and sat at a booth by a window. It continued to pour for a good hour but I was in no mood to drive home in this weather. I order another cup of coffee a while back but it has gone cold. The bell chimed and in walked Blaze. She was soaked to the bone and looked pissed off until she spotted the old dog. "Hello Kirby." She greeted._

 _"_ _My, you are dripping all over the place, let me get you a towel to dry off." He said and disappeared._

 _She looked down at her book bag and frowned before rushing over to a table to empty its components. Two giant textbooks and an inch-thick stack of papers came out of the book bag. She looked at the ruined textbooks and soggy papers and almost cried. "Now I'll have to wait four more fucking years before I could join the force. This has got to be the worst fucking day of my entire life! He said it wasn't going to fucking rain but never trust a rookie meteorologist." She growled to no one in particular._

 _Kirby came out with a white towel and handed it to her. "That is a lot of school work ruined." He sighed._

 _"_ _It's due tomorrow but I can't replace three months' worth of work in a couple hours. Now Commander Towers won't want me on his force because I couldn't finish my paperwork." She almost sobbed._

 _For a minute I wasn't interested but then I realized this was the girl Commander Towers wanted to recruit for my squadron. He said that she was unlike any officer he ever met. This was going to be my new partner. I stood to my feet and slowly approached her as she was drying herself with a towel. "I think I can help you pass this." I said as I neared._

 _She locked eyes with me before telling Kirby to give her some space. "You must be Sergeant Shadow, from Captain Telson's Emerald Coast Squadron. Commander Towers told me a few things about you. Before you ask how I know you, Commander Towers showed me what you looked like."_

 _I glanced at the ruined work. "I had to take the same course a few years back I figured I could help a fellow officer out."_

 _She smiled and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen._

 _End of Flashback_

We entered the coffee shop and the same ole bell chimed. Kirby, now older than dirt it seems, greeted us with the same smiled. "It's been forever since I've seen you two." He exclaimed.

"It's been awhile but I've been busy and I have to make coffee at home most of the time." Blaze said as she ordered her favorite. Cinnamon Cappuccino. "I suppose black coffee for your lover?"

The first time I have ever saw he flush red. I had an easier time hiding the blush the threatened to show. "Yes, just black coffee." I muttered.

"I knew you two were bond to get together the first time you met." Kirby grinned as he handed our drinks and Blaze handed over money.

We thanked him before hopping back into the car. We sat there in silence, just staring at the road before Blaze looked at me. "My lover huh?" Her lips twitched into a seductive smile.

Before I could say anything, she grabbed my tie and yanked me closer to her. "Here I was thinking we were going to break up." Whispered in my ear before kissing me.

There was just not enough room in the car. So I pushed her away so I could fire up the engine. Things haven't been this heated between us in a long time and I felt amazing. Her hand was on my thigh and her lips were pressed against my neck; her breath was hot. "Commander won't mind that we are a little late, Rouge will lie for us." She murmured on my neck before licking it.

She was way too distracting but I used every inch of my willpower not to pull over to the side of the road. I pulled into the parking garage. That five seconds that took us to get out was the only time we weren't touching each other. She grabbed my hand and drug me into the elevator were she kissed me. I pulled her body against mine as close as I could. My hands were in her hair, on her butt, just everywhere. I couldn't touch her enough. The elevator dinged and we straightened ourselves out and walked into the lobby. When he entered the other elevator, we were making out again. We reached our floor and bumped into the walls. We fumbled with the keys when we finally made it to our door. Our neighbor popped his out of the door. "Oh my god, you two are louder than a herd of hippos." He snapped.

Blaze, who had her arms around my neck and legs around my waist, smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." Was all she managed to before I unlocked the door and rushed inside.

My shirt was the first thing to come off. By the time we reached out room, we had nothing but our undergarments on. Blaze crawled into bed and I followed like stalking predator. She squealed when I pulled her under the sheets.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blaze's POV

I glanced at the clock and it read 12:30. "If we don't go to work right now, we both will get fired." Shadow muttered.

I sighed and sat up in bed. My whole body was stiff and sore but it was well worth it. I crawled out of bed and started the search for all my clothing. My shirt was in the living room, pants were on the door knob and socks were in the hall. My undergarments were gone so I just grabbed a clean set. I hopped in the shower and Shadow was right behind me. "You did pretty good….for a first timer." He chuckled in my ear.

I rolled my eyes. "Pretty good? I was fucking amazing." I grinned as I pulled his mouth onto mine.

After a minute or so of soft kisses, we washed up before getting ready. I called Rouge as soon as I was headed to the elevator. "Where are you? I tried calling you but I kept getting your voice mail."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. My alarm clock didn't go off and my phone was dead. Shadow and I accidently slept in." I made it sound like I was sincere.

"Want to tell me the truth?"

"Nothing gets past you does it?"

"Not a drop, it's ok, I'm in the car."

"Things got a little heated between me and Shadow at the coffee shop-" Before I could finish she interrupted me.

"Sneaky little bastard. I know exactly what went down. Dirty little girl. I won't tell Commander the truth though because I know you would do the same for me."

"Hell yeah I would but anyways I'm on my way right now I figured we could start talking to some neighbors and try to solve everything out. See you soon."

"Bye."

I reached my car and drove out. When I reached a red light, Shadow sent me a text.

No texting while driving

I glared at my rear view mirror at Shadow's black car. So I sent him a quick text.

Follow the rules Bad Boy

I like to do what pleases me

I don't want your attitude or you don't get the special treat I have instore for you tonight ;)

Believe me, I'm going to behave

I love you

I love you more

I put my phone away just as it turned green. I drove back to Sonic's house where Rouge was waiting by her car for me. I hopped out and headed towards Sonic's neighbors. "You heard nothing?" I asked one.

"Not a thing." One answered.

"It was silent as a mouse." Another answered.

"Sonic was murdered?" One was completely unaware Sonic was even murdered which made us suspicious.

"Yes, he was found dead in his house three days ago." I said.

The old woman shook her head. "I don't keep up with the news, there is just so many bad things going on in the world." She sighed and shuffled out of the room.

We excused ourselves and headed outside onto the frozen streets. I pulled my coat tighter around me. "So you finally got down and dirty." Rouge snickered.

I sent her a glare. "You haven't go down and dirty with Knuckles, have ya?"

"Ok, you got me but with his shift at night and instead of the morning I forced to watch him tell me how cold it's supposed to get instead of in my bedroom telling me how many inches I'm gonna get."

We made it back to Sonic's house, where Amy's pink car sat in the driveway. "That's a first." Rouge muttered and we walked into the house.

Amy was sitting in the living room talking with Shadow. His ruby eyes locked onto mine and he excused himself. "You find anything out?"

I shook my head. "They heard nothing at the time of his death and one woman was even unaware he was dead but she said she didn't keep up with news. She didn't have a television." I reported.

"Continue prying information out of Amy." He said and walked past me.

I sent him a small smile when his hand brushed mine. I headed into the living room to talk with Amy. "Blaze why do you never call me? I know you busy but we haven't talked in forever." She started out before I could say a word.

"I've been busy Amy, I don't have time to talk to a lot of people." I replied.

"You talk to Rouge as if she's more important than me."

"We work together."

Amy stood to her feet and pointed an accusing finger at me. "You never find time for me! Everyone else is way more important than I am, especially Shadow!"

Everyone stopped working to look at me and Amy who stood nose and nose in the living room. I lifted my lips into a snarl and backed away from her a few steps. "I just lost my boyfriend and you don't have the heart to tell me you are sorry for my loss." She growled.

"I'm trying to figure out who killed him dammit so I could give you some peace and mind knowing his murderer was put behind bars. You weren't there when my father was killed and you didn't even talk to me until a month after his funeral even then it wasn't even about how sorry you were about my loss but about your new clothing line. Don't you dare point your finger at me again." I snarled and left the room.

I slammed the door shut when I went outside. I angrily wiped my tears away and continued to my car. "Blaze, are you okay?" Rouge asked as she ran to catch up with me.

"I'm just fine." I lied and continued towards my car.

Rouge snorted. "Yea right."

I rolled my eyes and shoved my hand into my pockets to find my car keys. My tail twitched a few times letting everyone know I was irritated. "I just need some coffee and food and I'll be good as new." I said and unlocked my car.

Rouge hopped into the passenger's side before I could say anything. We drove off to a local donut bakery. "She's being a bitch Blaze." Rouge said as we enjoyed a cup of hot coffee and hot donuts.

"She blamed me as if I was Sonic's murderer." I muttered and took a bite out of my donut.

"Everyone knows where you were at the time of the murder so we know it isn't you." Rouge joked and I cracked a small smile. "Oh and by the way, maybe you and Shadow should get it on more often, I haven't seen him this laid back in weeks."

I rolled my eyes. "Just add that to my to-do list."

"You have a full night to do it."

I shook my head. "What's Amy's alibi around the time of death?"

Rouge sighed. "Asleep. That's the only answer she gave us, but she kept saying that Sonic was having troubles with keeping a girl at work at bay. She said that she has been trying to date him for a while and that she once tried to sexually assault Sonic one time."

I thought for a moment then I realized who that was. "Sally!" We said in incision.

We quickly left the bakery and drove over to Sally Acorn's palace. "Why didn't we think about this, that's why she got fired a few weeks back." Rouge said.

We pulled up in front of the gates, which where guarded by two guards. I hopped out of the car and held up my badge. "Agent Blaze from the ECMIT. I'm here to talk to Sally Acorn." I stated.

"Well, I can't let you in." One of the guards said.

"Is there a reason?"

"Sally refuses to talk to anyone from the police department."

I pulled my coat tighter around me as a cold breeze started to pick up. "Is it because she got fired?"

The both nodded their heads and I headed back to my car. "So because we fired her, we can't talk to her?" Rouge asked as I headed back towards Sonic's house.

"Yep."

"Or maybe she murdered Sonic and hasn't come up with a good enough lie to cover it."

"Sally was the worst liar and everybody at HQ knew it. The night she tried to rape Sonic in her cubicle and she told everyone she simply was trying to help Sonic fix his zipper was by far the worst lie ever."

We pulled into the driveway and made our way into the house. Shadow was back to questioning Amy. "You heard nothing?" He asked.

"All I heard was him leave the bed and that was it. He kissed my forehead like he always does but never came back." She dabbed her wet eyes with a tissue.

Shadow sat back in his chair, thinking until he saw me. Amy sent daggers at me and I simply held my ground. Shadow stood up. "We attempted to talk with Sally but because she got fired, she refuses to talk to anyone from the police department." I said and crossed my arms.

"Well if she doesn't want to talk in the comforts of her house we can bring her down to the station with an okay from the Commander and the court."

"From what Amy told us she would have a motive to kill Sonic." Rouge piped in.

"I'm going to search the whole house." I said and left.

I headed straight towards the bedroom. Some of Amy's new fashion line hung neatly in the open closet and Sonic's uniforms were tossed in the corner. Why would Sally kill Sonic and not Amy? Probably because if she couldn't have him, nobody should. After checking the bedroom floor to ceiling I headed into the bathroom. Some of Amy's signature cosmetics were laying on the double vanity. I opened drawers and found nothing. What was I looking for? An Answer.


End file.
